


Crave

by Jude81



Series: The Witch & The Prime Series [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, G!P, Smut, Werewolves, Witches, a lot of smut, not abo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: This is a spin-off of The Witch and The Prime. It takes place about three years later. You don't have to read that really to understand this. Just that Keelin is a werewolf and a Prime, which makes her extremely powerful.
Relationships: Freelin - Relationship, Keelin Malraux & Freya Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson
Series: The Witch & The Prime Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577251
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keelin does have G!P when she is a werewolf or in partial shift. She does not have G!P all the time, but this chapter does have G!P. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Poe.

_My Beautiful Keelin,_

_I crave you. Every atom of my being screaming with this insatiable need. I don’t understand it, I can barely wrap my mind around what it means. But every drop of my blood sings your name…for you…you own my heart, my fragile beating heart cupped in your hands. There is a gaping hole in my chest, my ribs cracked and splintered open when you wrestled my heart from its nesting place._

_I get it now, how you would go on and on about all those aged, dusty poets that whispered their eloquent magic to you. I could never really understand them, they seemed like old words, long forgotten, a part of history that I slept through, and my tongue wrestled with the “thees” and “thous.” But I get it now. The Coleridge guy that you like so much. Probably your favorite two lines of any poem:_

_“To be wroth with the one we love doth work like a madness in the brain.”_

_He understood, he knew what the entanglements of love could do, how it could grow and boil like madness. The things we do, say, all in the name of love._

_I crave you, every single inch of you. I want to tangle my fingers in the curls of your hair, feel the weight of it against my skin, bury my face in your neck, breathe you in until you are all I can smell and taste. I want to rip open my own chest, and pull you inside, and keep you with me always, safe with my ribs wrapped around your limbs. Safe. Where no one can hurt you, and I will bear your pain._

_I would wrap you in flowers, My Love, petals tracing your skin, my lips pressed against yours, your hips pressed into mine._

_They say it is a sin, this love, this constant craving. But they know nothing of what I feel for you, and I pity them, their lives too small to embrace this. A sin, they say, as if a witch cares for sins. But if a sinner I be, then it is the sin of gluttony. The deep never-ending craving of you, the desire to gorge upon you like a beast of prey. But I will never get my fill of you, the thrumming of my blood never satiated. I would love you at the beginning and the end of my days._

_And one day, my last breath will be your name, living forever when my flesh withers and my bones turn to dust._

_But until then, my heart, I beg of you…say yes, will you have me for the rest of our days?_

Freya set the fountain pen down, flexing her fingers to shake out the slight cramping. It had been a long time since she’d used a fountain pen, dipped the gold tip into the bottle of in, scratched the flowing lines across the parchment, but it had returned quickly, the skill she’d been taught centuries ago.

She shook the drying powder lightly across the letter and sat back tapping her fingers against the worn surface of the wooden table while she waited for the ink to dry. She dragged her eyes away from the letter in front of her and let them rest on the small wooden box sitting on the table in front of her. It was only about three inches long, two inches high, hand carved out of mahogany and polished until it gleamed in the low light filtering through the gauzy curtains hanging in the window to her right.

She picked it up, her fingers carefully tracing the images carved into the top: the Witch and the Prime, wrapped in each other’s arms. She smiled and opened the top, staring at the ring inside. She’d given a different ring to Keelin three years ago, a ring to help her control her power as she’d learned to accept her Prime, learned to work with it and not fear it. But this ring, this ring was different. The magic imbued in it was a different sort of magic, not the magic taught to her by the brutal hand of her Aunt Dahlia, not the magic that had bound Keelin years ago in the cells, not even the dark magic meant for good that had bound the first ring. This magic was love.

She smirked and shook her head. Love. It sounded cheesy, but it was true. Hate and love were two of the most powerful of all human emotions, and Dahlia had taught her how to tap into hate, anger, and apathy, how to seek it out in others, manipulate it within them, and use it to fuel her magic. This was different. She’d forged the silver and gold herself, using skills long past. She’d been a blacksmith once upon a time, in what felt like another life. She’d learned the delicate crafting of metal, and she’d put it to use this time making a new ring for Keelin. She rubbed her thumb over the diamond, her thumb bumping across the tanzanite stones, and along the braided band of gold and silver. It was simple but imbued with all the magic her love could create. She set it back into the small velvet lined box and closed the lid.

She carefully folded the letter, pouring drops of wax from the lit candle on it, before sealing it with her signet ring. She pushed back her chair, scooping up the box and letter, walking over to the bed and carefully setting them down on the small nightstand.

She stood next to the bed for a moment, letting her eyes rest on the form in the bed. Keelin lay on her belly, arms above her head and under her pillow, sheet pulled messily up to her waist. Freya bit her lip, letting her gaze drift down the strong back, her eyes lingering on the shadows of bruises littering her back.

It wasn’t unusual for Keelin to return in the early morning hours of a shift, her wolf stretching across her skin, her limbs still elongated, her teeth just a little too sharp, bruises forming across her skin. There were those who always wanted to challenge the Prime, to their own detriment. Freya had learned not to worry, or at least she told herself she’d learned to accept it, but she still always waited with baited breath, only breathing easier when Keelin returned.

She let her gaze wander down Keelin’s form, staring hard at the curve of her bottom under the thin sheet. She was tempted to flick it away with the snap of her fingers, but she refrained, barely. She bit her lip harder, letting out a shaky breath as she shifted her weight clenching her thighs together remembering the night before.

_Keelin had slipped into the room, barely making a sound, her feet padding carefully across the floor. Her wolf was stretched across her skin, her eyes still the deep gold of the Prime. She’d partially shifted back, something that was becoming easier with every shift. Freya’s lessons had served her well, and she’d eventually learned to control the wolf inside of her, making her peace with it. Her wolf was safe now, no longer caged within her ribs, bound by Keelin’s fears and self-loathing. She’d hated the wolf within her, and when she ascended to Prime, it had only grown worse. But Freya had been there, every step of way: enemies to lovers, to so much more._

_She padded to the bed, sniffing sharply, huffing under her breath. She let her mouth open, her tongue curling around her sharp teeth. They’d mostly receded, but were still slightly sharp, and her claws had retracted, her fur gone. Her limbs though were still long and knotty with muscles, and her cock…that was still there. She could hold the partial shift now and use it to her advantage._

_She drew in deep lungful’s of air, her head buzzing with the sweet smell of Freya resting on her tongue. She swallowed hard, before climbing onto the bed, her hands finding their way under the covers, her fingers slipping along the soft silk of the tank top and boxers that Freya wore to bed._

_Keelin grinned, her eyes almost glowing, when Freya had wakened under her touch, murmuring incoherently as she slowly woke, then her eyes suddenly opening wide, her breath gasping and scorching her lungs._

_Freya could feel her heart slam in her chest, instinct recognizing the predator in her bed. But instead of running, she’d reached up, her hands finding their place in Keelin’s hair, pulling the Prime down, her mouth finding Keelin’s with sharp eagerness._

_She twisted under Keelin’s weight, trying to adjust to the length of Keelin as she pulled her knees up, feet resting flat on the bed. She opened her legs, shivering at the way Keelin settled between her legs, pressing urgently into her. She could feel how hard Keelin was, and she caught Keelin’s lower lip in her teeth biting down just hard enough to challenge Keelin._

_Keelin was always more dominant, her hands more sure and heavy when she was still in a partial shift, and Freya reveled in it. She wrapped her arms around Keelin’s shoulders, pulling her tighter against her. Freya could feel the wetness building between her legs, it was only moments before she was clenching, her body pulsing with need._

_Keelin pulled away slightly, her golden eyes narrowed as she stared hard at Freya, recognizing the gleaming need in her eyes. She grinned, her lips twisting slightly, her sharp canines glinting in the low light of the small shaded lamp on the nightstand._

_She didn’t bother to speak, instead pressing her face into the warmth of Freya’s neck. She licked and sucked at her skin, her voice rumbling in her chest, words dying on her tongue. None were needed. Her hands grasped at Freya’s waist, her fingers pressing lightly than more firmly into her ribs as she pushed the tank top up Freya’s stomach, trying to wrench it off her shoulders, before giving up and just ripping it down the middle._

_Keelin smirked at Freya’s huff at the torn tank top and silenced any reprimand with her mouth pressed firmly against Freya’s breast. She slid her tongue across Freya’s nipples that were already starting to pucker and plump. She rolled first one and then the other in her mouth, huffing gently against Freya’s skin. She licked the valley between Freya’s breasts, the throbbing in her stiff cock starting to distract her. She was never able to spend as much time worshiping Freya as the witch deserved when she was still in a partial shift, her wolf’s instincts pressing against her humanity, goading her to posses what was already Keelin’s._

_She pushed against Freya, letting her naked cock rub against the wet silk of Freya’s boxers. It was almost painful, she grit her teeth, one hand sliding between them, her knobby fingers quickly finding Freya’s clit. She tapped it lightly and then rubbed it with the pads of her fingers, pressing her fingers further down. She huffed, her eyes gleaming, the smirk dancing across her face at the wetness she found there._

_“Eager, are we?”_

_Freya glared up at her, pushing her hips up, trying to convince Keelin to slip her fingers inside. “It isn’t just me,” she muttered, her voice shaking slightly at the heat curling in her belly. “I can feel you. How hard you are.” She reached between them, her fingers grazing the tip of Keelin’s cock, before she grasped it in her hand, squeezing lightly and then a little harder before twisting her hand up, and running the pad of her thumb across the sensitive head._

_It was her turn to smirk at the way Keelin’s head fell forward onto her chest, her breaths battering Freya’s tender skin. She wrapped her arm tighter around Keelin’s shoulders, her other hand guiding Keelin between her legs._

_Freya opened her legs wider, urging Keelin forward, and when she felt the tip of Keelin’s cock brush against her, she pushed her face into Keelin’s, her lips at Keelin’s ear._

_“What are you waiting for, Prime?”_

_It was enough, more than enough, and Keelin reared back slightly, her eyes glowing, the gold turning to burnished copper as if a small flame had been lit. She steadied herself on one hand, the other finding her cock, steadying it as she pressed forward, resisting the urge to simply snap her hips forward. It was always hard, controlling that immediate desire that surged in her breast to utterly possess Freya, to thrust harshly and quickly, but she had no desire to cause Freya pain, and she slowly pushed forward, but firmly not hesitating until she was deep inside of Freya._

_Keelin almost came when she finally pushed her cock into Freya’s wet heat. She shuddered and groaned, one hand finding Freya’s breast squeezing a little too tightly, while she pressed her lips to Freya’s collarbone, her teeth scraping the delicate bow. She sucked harshly, lilac blossoms blooming underneath her tongue and teeth. She would regret it in the morning, when the Prime had retreated, but for now, she gloried in the marks she left in Freya’s skin._

_Her cock twitched and pulsed, but she held herself steady, buried deep inside of Freya. She gave the witch a moment to adjust to her size, but not enough to get comfortable, before she pulled her hips back, pushing forward, pumping slowly and then faster._

_And just when Freya was picking up the rhythm, her hips meeting Keelin’s, she would stop and change her strokes, sheathing herself fully inside of Freya, pulling out all the way only to press back inside in long deliberate strokes. She wanted to cum, to release inside of Freya, but she wasn’t ready for it to end. She wanted to stay sheathed inside of Freya’s wet heat, and she rocked into her, gritting her teeth, and growling, her hands now knotted in the bedsheets. The sweat was dripping down her back, her wolf’s natural body temperature higher than Freya’s, something Freya especially appreciated in the winter._

_Her wolf’s hearing picked up the sound of her cock entering Freya, the wetness gathered there causing that beautiful squelching sound. She groaned, pumping harder into Freya, goaded on by the sound of Freya’s body demanding more._

_“Do you want more, Freya?” She rolled her hips against Freya’s biting back the groan that threatened to break free as_ _the witch_ _suddenly clenched hard around her cock. Keelin drew in a shaky breath and started to pull out afraid of cumming too soon, when Freya reached down and grabbed the muscles of Keelin’s ass, pulling her sharply into her, bearing her weight down as much as she could, impaling herself fully on Keelin’s_ _length_ _again._

_“Harder,” Freya croaked out, “give me everything you have, Prime,” she hissed her fingers digging into Keelin’s muscles._

_Keelin snarled in relief and increased her tempo, her hips slapping and pushing_ _relentlessly_ _against Freya. She could feel the sweat rolling down her belly, as she fucked Freya harder and faster. Her cock pulsed and throbbed, and she could feel the pressure pounding her length. It hurt when Freya clenched around her, the delicious wet friction setting her nerves alight; and w_ _hen Freya squeezed down hard on her cock, Keelin’s breath stuttered in her chest, and she choked_ _. She loomed above Freya, slamming her cock as deeply as she could inside of the witch’s wet heat. Her mouth finding Freya’s breast again, her tongue laving the nipple, as she felt Freya’s breath catch in her chest, her hands grabbing at her back as she shook and twisted under Keelin’s weight._

_Keelin grit her teeth, the pressure pounding down her length, and she groaned as she felt Freya clench repeatedly and then cum around her cock. She slumped forward, jogging her hips, until she was inside as deeply as she could go. She shot thick strands deep inside of her. Her vision wavered, and she squeezed her eyes shut,_ _forgetting_ _to breathe for a moment as white heat shot up her spine and disintegrated at the base of her skull. She whimpered as Freya continued to clench around her cock, milking it, and pulling her cum deep inside of her._

_She jogged her hips lightly, barely moving them, but enough to cause Freya to moan and murmur her name. She lifted herself off of Freya, her fingers finding Freya’s clit. It was hard and plump, and she squeezed it lightly, smiling at the way Freya’s back bowed, as the witch whimpered and grabbed at the messy sheets as her second orgasm rolled over her._

_She rubbed her clit lightly, enjoying the way Freya continued to clench around her, and she felt herself spurt weakly inside of Freya again. She pressed her face against Freya’s neck, breathing her in, letting the scent of her moist skin wrap itself around her. It calmed her, and she felt the wolf yawn and retreat. She groaned and rested, her eyes closing sleepily as Freya ran her fingers through her hair._

_Freya smiled at the way Keelin slumped in her arms, she could feel the Prime retreat, tired from her run, the shift, the sex. She shifted her hips slightly, enjoying the way Keelin felt inside of her. She combed her fingers through Keelin’s hair._

_“Rest, my love. Sleep. I’ve got you.”_

Freya bit her lip hard, almost hard enough to draw blood, as she released a shaky sigh. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, so loud, she was surprised it didn’t wake Keelin. She pressed her thighs together, more tightly this time, the wetness in her underwear gathering at an almost alarming rate. It never failed. This craving for Keelin. It was more than sex, far more than sex, but sometimes it still translated that way, and all she could think of was how it felt to be in Keelin’s arm, to press herself against Keelin, to feel her deep inside.

She drew in a shaky breath, shaking her head, trying to clear it of the thoughts rampaging through her brain. She chuckled and climbed onto the bed, turning carefully to face Keelin. She moved a strand of hair off of Keelin’s cheek, her chest filling with so much warmth it almost hurt. She prayed it would never end, that fifty years from now, she would still be stunned by Keelin’s beauty, enthralled by her spirit, and joyously bound to her for as long as their mortal lives allowed.

She pressed her lips lightly to Keelin’s cheek.

“Good Morning, my Love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of where chapter 1 left off. Sex, no G!P in this chaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a Christmas present, but it is late. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas, Poe. 
> 
> Sex and some feels. No G!P in this chaper.

Keelin barely heard the words, but she felt Freya’s lips on her cheek like a heavy whisper, and it slowly pulled her from her deep sleep. She kept her eyes closed, face turned towards Freya, and blew out a breath, wrinkling her nose at the feel of her hair falling in her face.

Freya smiled and slid her finger under the wayward curl wrapped around Keelin’s nose. She gently pushed it to the side, letting her fingers linger on Keelin’s cheek. She waited for Keelin to open her eyes, smiling when the other woman blinked blearily at her. She sighed softly, another smile breaking across her face. It never failed to make her smile, seeing Keelin’s beautiful dark eyes staring back at her.

The eyes of a Prime were unique, beautiful in a mysterious, unearthly way that was always just slightly terrifying, the gold bleeding into red and copper. But Keelin’s eyes were warm and dark, and yet still filled with a soft light.

“Good Morning, Love.” She pressed a small kiss to Keelin’s nose, chuckling at the way Keelin sniffed and twitched her nose.

Keelin sighed, stretching out her legs and pushing herself up on her elbows. She winced a little at the slowly fading bruises on her back. As a Prime, she healed quickly, but it didn’t mean she still didn’t feel the night before painted across her body in mottled purples, greens, and yellows.

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath, closing her eyes for a minute before opening them again and looking at Freya.

“Does it hurt much?”

Keelin shook her head, “No, it was just a few rogues, nothing I couldn’t handle.” She sighed and looked down at the pillow before letting her arms go out from under her, thudding back into the mattress with a light groan.

“Rogues? This is the third time. It is happening more often.”

“I know,” muttered Keelin as she rolled over onto her back staring up at the ceiling, letting her hands splay across her belly.

“Do we know where they are coming from? What they want?”

Keeling shrugged, “Does it really matter?”

“Yes, it matters. It matters a great deal. There are those who will resist you as Prime, and if they should join with some of the vampire clans…” Freya’s voice trailed off as she watched Keelin.

“You aren’t listening.” She reached out and covered Keelin’s restless fingers with her hand, intertwining their fingers together. “What is it?”

Keelin said nothing for a moment, staring too intently at the high vaulted ceiling, before finally sighing.

“The bruises.”

Freya frowned, confused, “Are they hurting?” She started to roll away growing more concerned as it wasn’t like Keelin to complain about the cuts and bruises she came home with sometimes at night.

Keelin reached out before Freya could fully roll off the bed and go to the cabinet that held the bandages and pills and herbs that Freya had used on her wounds more often than she preferred.

“No, not mine.” Keelin withdrew her hand, biting her lip and staring up at the ceiling again, hating how she felt in this moment, hating the small marks on Freya’s collarbone.

Freya bit back a sigh, they’d had this conversation many times, and they would probably still have it many more times, however many times it took for Keelin to understand that she was not hurt, that enjoyed the marks that Keelin sometimes painted on her skin.

“Baby…” She leaned down pressing her lips against Keelin’s ear, tracing her tongue lightly around the shell of Keelin’s ear. “Baby, I love the marks you leave behind. They remind me of how strong you are.” She slid her hand across Keelin’s belly, sliding it up to cup her breast. “So strong, and yet, you always temper your strength, you never actually hurt me, just remind me…” She skimmed her fingers across Keelin’s nipple, smiling against Keelin’s ear at the way the nipple responded to her soft touch. “…Just remind me that I’m yours.”

She pulled away, smiling at the almost dazed look on Keelin’s face. She slid her hand over Keelin’s breast, up to her neck, closing her fingers loosely around Keelin’s neck and then squeezing just enough to make Keelin look at her.

“And you are mine. Always.” She pressed her mouth to Keelin’s her tongue easily sliding past Keelin’s lips to tangle with Keelin’s. She shifted closer so she was pressed firmly against Keelin’s side. She let her hand wander down Keelin’s stomach then back up to her breasts, dragging her palm across the top of the stiffening nipples.

Keelin shifted, pulling her mouth from Freya’s, burying her face in the warmth of the crook of Freya’s neck. She huffed against the soft skin, her tongue tracing Freya’s pulse, her own heart starting to beat to the rhythm of Freya.

She tried to pull Freya on top of her, her hand grabbing at Freya’s leg, coaxing the witch to straddle her, but Freya refused, pushing against Keelin’s insistent hand.

“No, my love. Not yet.”

Freya chuckled at the sulky look on Keelin’s face before sitting up and quickly pulling off her shirt much to Keelin’s delight, but she swatted Keelin’s hands away that reached for her again.

“Uh uh. We do this my way.”

Keelin growled in her chest, her lips curved into a frown as she pouted at being denied. She dug her fingers into the sheets, trying to calm the already pounding of her heart. She resisted the urge to grab Freya’s shorts and tug them off the other woman, knowing that Freya would probably only punish her for it, teasing her even longer than she was already obviously going to do.

It took only moments before Freya was as naked as Keelin, and she tossed the clothes aside before quickly rising to her feet, ignoring Keelin’s protests and whines.

She grabbed the sheets, pulling them down until they were a puddle on the floor at the bottom of the bed. She stood there looking at Keelin splayed on the bed, the muscles of Keelin’s arms tightened from where she still clutched at the bottom sheet.

She let her eyes roam up Keelin’s feet, up her strong legs, to her full hips, her gaze eagerly drinking in the sight of Keelin’s sex. She bit her lip, before placing on knee on the bed, then the other, pushing at Keelin’s legs, coaxing the other woman to open them.

She lowered herself to the bed, her belly pressing into the mattress between Keelin’s legs, her arms wrapped around her thighs.

“You are so beautiful,” she murmured, as she lightly traced the smooth skin of Keelin’s sex with one finger. She danced her fingertips along the smoothly shaved flesh, until she could no longer resist and dipped her head pressing a soft kiss to her sex. 

She breathed deeply, inhaling Keelin’s scent. It filled her nose and lay heavy on her tongue, slightly musky and earthy. She pushed against Keelin’s thigh, until the other woman lifted her leg around her back, drawing her closer.

“Perfect.”

Freya blew across Keelin’s sex, smirking at the slight trembled in Keelin’s limbs. She leaned down, tracing the smooth flesh with her tongue, blowing gently across the wet skin, just to feel Keelin’s legs tremble again, before she flattened her tongue against Keelin, pressing the tip of her tongue between Keelin’s lips, filling her mouth with Keelin.

Freya held in her mouth, marveling at how the heat of her mouth and the heat of Keelin’s sex melded into one. She wanted to take her time, remind Keelin that she was loved as both Keelin and as Prime.

She pulled back and slid her thumbs up the inside of Keelin’s folds, pulling them apart gently so she could look at the glistening flesh in front of her. She blew lightly across Keelin’s inner folds, enamored, as always, with the way that her flesh clenched and shivered. Keelin’s sex was a deep rosy pink, glistening with silky gloss, such a stark contrast to the Prime’s cock, but the skin still just as soft. She slid her tongue along the folds, sucking them in between her lips, and running her tongue along the furled edges.

Keelin tightened against Freya’s mouth, groaning softly at heat of Freya’s mouth against her wet sex. She felt the heat in her belly expand and fill her muscles as they strained for more. Her toes curled slightly, and she felt tingles rushing along her skin. She widened her legs further to give Freya more room, barely restraining herself from pushing hard against Freya’s mouth. She wanted to feel Freya’s tongue inside of her, her fingers pushing deep inside, filling her in the only way that Freya could. But she knew Freya wouldn’t be rushed and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, willing her body to relax into Freya’s tender care.

She gasped and muttered nonsensical words as she felt Freya’s tongue insistently push between her folds, tracing her moist flesh. It was so soft and yet it left whispering trails of heat in its wake, and Keelin couldn’t help but push a little against Freya, silently urging the other woman to go lower.

Freya flattened her tongue and licked up the center of Keelin’s sex, letting the tip of her tongue rest on the underside of Keelin’s clit. She gently traced the little nodule with her tongue, simply letting her get used to the weight of her tongue. She circled around her clit, then flicked her tongue across the tip of it. She coaxed it gently from its hood, and when she felt it begin to swell, she rolled her tongue letting her clit slip into the tube of her tongue. She flexed her tongue around it, gently massaging the sides of her clit, until she felt it swell more. She bobbed her head up and down, feeling Keelin’s clit swell even more. She knew it would soon become too sensitive for Keelin, so she eased off, sucking lightly on her clit, before blowing across it, smiling at the way it almost twitched.

Keelin groaned, reaching down blindly for Freya, her fingers sliding around the back of Freya’s neck, digging in slightly. She felt the heat coil harshly in her belly, making her muscles strain and tighten. She arched into Freya’s mouth, and she could feel the air hit the dampness that had gathered at her lower back. She was flushed and sweltering against the sheet, her wolf’s temperature making small rivulets of sweat slide down her body. She twisted, pushing against Freya’s mouth, her sex throbbing as she searched for something more that sat on the edges of her senses.

Keelin growled in frustration when she felt Freya relax her tongue, her body twitching harshly, and her legs almost pinning Freya’s head when the other woman sucked on the tip of her clit before finally letting go. She jerked, a low groan torn from her chest, when she felt the wet muscle trace her opening. Her swollen, inner muscles instinctively tried to grab the tip of Freya’s tongue and pull her in, but Freya resisted, pulling back and continuing to trace around her opening, gathering the wetness along her tongue only to smear it messily against Keelin’s clit.

Freya panted hard against Keelin’s swollen sex. Her head stung from where Keelin had dug her fingers in, and her face was wet from Freya’s glistening sex. Her musk lay heavy on her tongue, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to simply bury her face inside of Keelin, but she resisted, instead grinding her tongue against Keelin’s swollen clit.

She flicked her against the underside of Keelin’s clit, before closing her mouth around it, and massaging the underside with her tongue. It was slippery and silky, and sucked on it harshly before releasing the suction, her lips still firmly wrapped around it.

She could feel Keelin’s body tightening, the muscles in her legs straining around Freya’s shoulders. She wiggled her shoulders, flexing them as much as she could, pushing against Keelin’s legs to give her more room, so she could slide her hand up to Keelin.

She hunched forward, drawing her knees under her just enough to raise herself up and give her room to move her arm. She traced Keelin’s entrance with her fingers, groaning against Keelin at how wet she was. She rubbed the gloss between her fingers, enjoying the sticky silky feel of it, before nudging one finger inside.

Freya meant only to tease her, let Keelin feel the tip of her finger circling at her entrance, but the silky warmth was too much to resist, and she pushed inside, letting her finger sink deep inside of Keelin. She barely resisted immediately pumping inside of her, but she knew Keelin preferred to feel her fingers searching deep inside, pressing against her walls.

She circled Keelin’s clit with her tongue, pressing firmly against it, grinding her tongue against it before releasing. She pulled away, pressing open mouthed kisses to Keelin’s sex, turning her head and licking the warm moisture off her skin. She pressed her mouth to the muscle of Keelin’s inner thigh, scraping her teeth across the taught muscle, as she pushed another finger into Keelin, pressing both fingers against Keelin’s inner wall.

She could feel Keelin’s inner walls throb slightly, and she groaned, digging her teeth into Keelin’s muscle, as she rubbed and dragged her fingers against Keelin’s inner walls.

“De-deeper, Freya,” she groaned raising her head and shoulders off the bed so she could peer down at Freya. She groaned and let her shoulders and head fall back to the bed, too weak to hold herself up against the onslaught of heat burning through her muscles with each press of Freya’s fingers.

“Fuck,” muttered Freya, as she dragged her mouth from the muscle she’d been worrying with her teeth, pushing her tongue between Keelin’s inner lips, the tip pressing against her own fingers. She pressed hard with her tongue, dragging it up Keelin’s sex as she curled her fingers, pushing slightly in and out, just enough to tempt Keelin to clench around her.

She almost choked when she felt Keelin clench around her fingers, and she held her fingers in place, deep inside of Keelin and twisted them back and forth, pressing against Keelin’s swollen inner muscles. She could feel the silky heat of her, the throb against her fingers. She briefly wondered if this was what the Prime felt when she was deep inside of Freya, and she wished for a moment, but not for the first time, that she could cum inside of Keelin.

“Frey-aah.”

The soft whimper tore her from her thoughts, and she shifted, pulling herself up and over Keelin, crawling the few inches up, so that she hovered over her. She pressed her mouth to Keelin’s drinking in the sound of her own name. She pressed her thumb against Keelin’s clit, wiggling it slightly, as she pressed her fingers deep inside of Keelin.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Keelin’s eyes slammed shut, shapes and colored shadows bursting behind her eyelids only to flicker and slowly fade. She pressed down hard against Freya’s hands, clenching and throbbing around her fingers as the cold burn swept up through her straining muscles, she tore her mouth from Freya’s, unable to breathe, her chest tight and hot, and Freya’s name tumbled past her lips, straining and brutal.

Her chest heaved and her sex continued to throb around Freya’s fingers, her body jerking once and twice, her soft sighs and moans swallowed by Freya’s mouth pressing against her own again, Freya’s lips hot and eager. She bucked against Freya when she felt the other woman slowly lower her weight onto Keelin, her fingers moving deep inside of her, drawing out the orgasm.

She felt the burning in her toes, and this time it itched its way up her legs and buried itself in her belly. The sharp lancing heat made her want to scream but she didn’t, as the tendrils of heat seeped through her fatigued muscles, and she shook in Freya’s s arms, whimpering and begging, as her second orgasm pulsed along her shredded nerves.

It was long moments before her body stopped trembling, and she sighed when Freya carefully pulled her fingers out, reluctant to let go of her grasp on Freya.

“Mmmm…you are so beautiful when you cum,” murmured Freya as she pressed soft kisses to Keelin’s cheeks, before carefully sliding off Keelin to press against her side. She draped an arm and a leg over Keelin, enjoying the way Keelin’s muscles twitched randomly with her residual orgasms.

“Th-that was…amazing.” Keelin blew out a breath, trying to remove the hair sticking to her sweaty cheeks. She harrumphed in irritation when she couldn’t dislodge it, but too tired to push her hair back herself.

Freya chuckled, and pushed Keelin’s hair off her face and away from her neck as much as she could. Keelin’s hair was curly and thick, and Freya loved the feel of it against her skin, but she knew it could be too hot sometimes for Keelin.

“Why thank you,” she chuckled smugly as Keelin rolled her eyes and pushed her hand lightly against her belly.

“Just wait ‘til I get my strength back,” muttered Keelin as she closed her eyes, relaxing into the soft warmth of Freya’s arms.

“Sleep, baby,” murmured Freya as she pressed a kiss to Keelin’s cheek, before closing her own eyes.

“I love you.”

Keelin smiled in her sleep.


End file.
